


Poison Ivy.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: A killer is on the loose and you and Spencer are told to protect and keep an eye out on a potential victim named Ivy. Her flirtatious comments and batting of her eyelashes towards your co worker grew irritating but then she took it a step too far.





	Poison Ivy.

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my work posted here it was first posted on sapphicpage.tumblr.com so please do go check me out there!

You didn’t trust this woman, not one bit. There had been a series of murders in the Virginia area and in the fear of losing another life a woman by the name of Ivy Mckenna was taken into protective custody. She was twenty two, loud, flirtatious and unusually calm for someone who was on what could only be described as a hit list. You didn’t tell anyone about the odd feelings you had as you were certain they had only come around because of how she was acting towards Spencer.

The crush you had on Spencer had been a secret you had kept for only yourself, you didn’t want to jeopardise the friendship you already had with him but you couldn’t stop the sense of possessiveness that overcame you when you saw how Ivy would look up at Spencer as he spoke, her dark eyes trailing down to his lips. He wasn’t yours to be possessive over and yet here you were, watching them from across the room, trying not to crush the coffee cup you had within your grasp.

“(L/N), Reid, take Ivy back to her apartment and stay there with her.” Hotch instructed with Garcia hot on his tail, you watched as Spencer nodded and began to gather his things, you sighed and forced yourself to stand up.

Ivy looked like she came straight out of a grunge music video, bleach blonde curls in contrast to the dark circles under her eyes, ripped fishnets and distressed band shirt. There was a mischievous look in her eyes and never had you been more ready to catch a killer so you didn’t have to watch herself drape herself over Spencer any longer.

“I’ll drive.” You muttered as you pulled your coat on and made a beeline for the elevators, Spencer and Ivy following behind you. It was unprofessional to be so distant and you knew this yet you still glared as they walked in beside you.

“So, how long will you guys be staying with me?” Ivy asked the question to the both of you but looked up at Spencer when she spoke it. Perhaps the only silver lining in this situation was that Spencer didn’t catch on to her subtle hints of flirting, one of the best profilers the FBI had to offer couldn’t detect when he was being flirted with. You tried not to roll your eyes and instead listened to Spencer speak.

“Likely until we’ve found the man responsible for the murders, we have a pretty solid lead at the moment so we shouldn’t be there long.” Spencer explained while adjusting his bag, you kept your eyes straight ahead and kept your mouth shut in the fears of saying something you would regret. Once at the ground floor you marched out of the elevator first and yet the other two follow after you, a look of slight confusion.

“Lucky me.” Ivy teased with a coy grin before walking ahead of Spencer, expecting to have his eyes on her but they were too busy focused on you.

The car ride to Ivy’s apartment was filled with awkward silence, you kept your eyes straight on the road and tried to not get distracted by her bleached curls that bounced around the corner of your eyes, it had only taken her a smile and a pleasant voice to get into the front seat instead.

“So, I’m guessing you have loads of cases like this?” She turned around to face Spencer once again and you couldn’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes, you couldn’t blame her for flirting because it seemed like a lot of people just couldn’t resist when it came to Spencer. Whether it be the women working in the police stations, prostitutes on the streets or like Ivy people with the potential to be in danger.

“Plenty.” You answered in a dull voice before Spencer could give a long explanation with some statistics thrown in there, you glanced over to Ivy for a second who was still looking back at Spencer, even if you couldn’t blame her the fact she didn’t seem the slightest bit fazed that her life was in danger or that other women had been killed just pissed you off even more.

It wasn’t long before you arrived at her apartment complex, Ivy was the first out of the car and eager to show Spencer up to her place. You followed behind them a few steps back, looking the most like a third wheel you had ever looked in your life.

Ivy’s apartment was dark, clothes were thrown wherever the eye could see along with countless text books and paper. It truly looked like the movie equivalent to a college girl’s apartment. She walked inside and went straight into the kitchen, you and Spencer shared a glance before slowly following after her.

“Are you alright?” Spencer whispered to you as he waited for you to close the door and venture deeper into the apartment with him, you just nodded your head and walked into the kitchen. You didn’t have the energy to explain to him your distaste for being here and if you did, it would only yet him in on your secret.

“Anyone want a drink?” Ivy asked as she leant up into one of the top cupboards and brought out a bottle of vodka, you both watched with a look of confusion as she wandered over to her fridge and pulled a carton of orange juice out.

Without speaking, you walked towards Ivy and took the Vodka off of the counter and held it tightly in your hand. You had to remind yourself to be professional and not to lash out so instead of being bitchy like you really wanted, you went and put the bottle back where it belonged.

“You need to be sober.” You explained before walking out, deciding that you were going to be no help here so you may as well try and get some work done. You set up in her living room, moving the empty box of Chinese food off of the coffee table so you could pull your laptop out of your bag.

As you tried to work you could hear Ivy and Spencer chatting in the kitchen, you couldn’t hear the details but you could only imagine it was consisting of her flirting and Spencer not catching on. You trusted him to keep an eye on her while you worked, mostly because you didn’t want get that close to snapping again.

You weren’t sure how long you worked for but eventually you noticed how the talking had stopped, it was silent apart from the clicking of your fingers against the keyboard. Once you heard what sounded like muffled giggling you stood up from the couch and slowly walked through the apartment back to where you had left them.

Ivy was up on her tiptoes, her hands fisting in Spencer’s long hair as she pressed her lips against his. By the looks of things Spencer was not kissing back and looked extremely uncomfortable by her bold approach. Whatever you had missed must have been pretty big if this was the result, a extremely inappropriate result at that.

How were you meant to respond in this situation? Spencer should have definitely pulled away by now and it would be even worse of you to walk over and pull Ivy off of him. Instead you just coughed loudly and watched as Spencer pulled away and took a step back, Ivy’s dark lipstick painting his lips.

“Spencer, can I have a word with you?” You tried to keep your voice as calm as you possibly could, you took note of the look of shame they both had on their faces but especially Spencer. He followed you out of the kitchen and into whatever room you could find with a door you could close. “Are you just testing how unprofessional you can be today?” You hissed at him as soon as the door was shut.

Spencer tried to wipe his mouth clean, the lipstick smearing over his mouth and hand even worse than before. He looked confused and ashamed but at your last question something changed, he frowned down at you.

“Is that your way of saying you’ve been professional? You’ve been nothing but cold towards everyone today, what’s wrong with you?” You scoffed at his words, crossing your arms defensively. Great, he had noticed. Maybe you had been acting bitchy but you hadn’t actually done anything against the rules, fraternising with someone under the FBI’s protection seemed very much against the rules.

“What’s wrong with me - what’s wrong with you!? Last time I checked I’m not the one making out with the woman we’re meant to be protecting!” You couldn’t yell as you didn’t want to kick up a fuss but you made sure Spencer knew exactly how angry you were. It was mostly because of how unprofessional he had been but also because of how stupidly jealous you felt. Ivy had known Spencer for only a few hours and yet she had done the thing you had wanted more than anything for months.

“She was the one who kissed me, we were talking and then she just leant in.” You believed him, Spencer wouldn’t have just kissed someone who was practically a stranger to him but he didn’t push her away.

“You seem to have a track record of people you’re meant to be protecting kissing you, maybe you should be taking some of the blame.” You recalled the incident with Lila Archer, yet another attractive blonde who couldn’t resist herself. Spencer sighed exasperatedly and grabbed your arm to stop you from leaving the room, you didn’t want to argue with him anymore and you still had a job to do but apparently Spencer had other ideas.

“Why would I kiss her when I’m in love with you?!”

You froze, unsure if you had heard him correctly or if your mind was playing tricks. After being so boisterous you had nothing more to say, completely speechless. Your first instinct was to think that he was only saying that to calm you down, never before had he shown any sort of incline to having feelings for you so why now?

“Do you honestly believe that I am interested in her? I care about keeping her safe but I don’t care for her like I do for you.” Spencer said sincerely, no doubt whatsoever in his voice. He looked like a mess, Ivy’s lipstick smeared over his face and his hair sticking up in more directions than usual but he still had the kindness in his eyes.

There were so many things you wanted to say, you wanted to explain why you were acting so distant and how you felt the exact same for him but it wasn’t the right time. You still had a job to do and you weren’t any help locked in her bedroom, with a small smile you turned and opened the door before looking over your shoulder at Spencer.

“I’ll let you clean up.” There was no more anger in your voice and you hoped that would be enough to tide him over for now. You left Spencer staring after you, a sense of relief washing over him.

Things were going to be awkward here for a little while, he could already picture the stern talking to you were going to have with Ivy over how inappropriate kissing an FBI agent is and the even more awkward silence that would follow but there was a peace that had came over him. Spencer had noticed your longing gazes and subtle acts of flirting, he had also noticed Ivy’s but purposefully ignored them because she wasn’t you.

With a smile of his own, Spencer went into the bathroom and begun to clean his face of the burgundy lipstick.

 


End file.
